


Cupcakes

by GoringWriting



Series: Singhwayweek [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 2 domestic





	Cupcakes

“David, while you’re out can you pick up some white icing and some food coloring, I want to put blue and pink and icing on the cupcakes,” Hartley says bending down to check the check on the cupcakes in the oven.  
“Cisco was right, you are an evil genius aren’t you,” David says kissing his husband on the head.  
“It’s one of the reasons you love me,” Hartley says and David smiles and leans in and steals a kiss from the man he loves.  
“There are a million reasons I love you,” David says.  
“Well aren’t you a charmer.”  
“That’s why you married me," David says and goes out to get the icing, leaving Hartley to make sure their little cupcake surprises go off without a hitch later on, he’s tempted to take a peek inside one of them to see if the cake is colored pink or blue, but he promised Cassandra, their surrogate, that he and David wouldn’t peek. He almost jumps out of his skin when his cellphone rings off, filling the kitchen with the sound of classical music.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Hartley, it’s Snart. Can you answer something for me, Mick, and Barry?”  
“Sure. What’s the question?”  
“Is the party at your place tonight a gender reveal party?”  
“Yeah…Why?” Hartley asks pulling out the first tray of cupcakes and setting them on the rack to cool and then checks the second over and decides that they need a couple more minutes in the oven to be baked to perfection.  
“Because Barry wants to know if he needs to get Robin Hood to cover his hero duties tonight,” Snart says and Hartley hears Barry yelling at Len not to call Oliver Robin Hood.  
“Yeah, it’s a gender reveal party. Cassandra set up the cupcakes ahead of time so David and I don’t even know what it is. Are the Rogues and Team Flash still coming?” Hartley asks and opens the second oven and pulls out the two trays in there and sets them to cool.  
“Yes, and I believe Detective West will also be attending tonight I’m assuming that you’re having a second reveal for the cops,” Snart says.  
“Yeah, we’re having a special reveal at the precinct for some of the police,” Hartley says and gently removes the cupcakes from the pans so they’ll cool faster.  
“Just be careful Hartley, you may no longer be a wanted criminal thanks to the pardon the rogues received for our work on the alien invasion, but some of those cops might still think of you as a criminal,” Snart says.  
“I know, we only invited some of David’s closest friends and coworkers,” Hartley says making sure the wrappers are perfect.  
“Okay, Mark really doesn’t want to have to zap someone like he did at your wedding.”  
“Hey! How was I supposed to know that one of David’s coworkers would get up and confess their undying love for David,” Hartley says making Len laugh.  
“True, true. It was like a soap opera.”  
“Do you have a lot of experience with those?”  
“Shut up, I watched one once. That’s it,” Snart says and Hartley giggles.  
“Oh Snart, I wanted to ask. How would you like to be the baby’s honorary grandmother and Mick is the grandfather?”  
“We’d love that. Thank you, Hartley,” Snart says.  
“Of course, you and Mick are better parents than my actual parents,” Hartley says as David walks back into their apartment.  
“I’ll see you in an hour Snart. I have to finish icing the cupcakes for tonight,” Hartley says and hangs up as David comes into the kitchen, and David holds up the food coloring.  
“I dropped Cassandra off at her apartment. She says sorry that she can’t make the party. I told her that it wasn’t problem,” David says and Hartley kisses him.  
“Thanks baby,” he says and they get the stuff down to ice the cupcakes.  
“So, did you peek?” David asks.  
“No, I wanted us to find out together with all of our friends and family,” Hartley says.  
“I love you,” David says.  
“I love you too.”  
“Now, let’s ice some cupcakes,” Hartley says and they kiss and they ice the cupcakes.  
An hour later they load the cupcakes into trays and set them up on the table and they open the door as their guests come in. Mark, Shawna and Axel are the first ones to show up with Cisco and Lisa close behind. Snart and Mick are right on time, as are Detective West and Caitlin. Roy, Sam and Rosa show up late, but only by two minutes. Barry is the last to arrive, and he’s ten minutes late.  
“I will never understand how you can be late for everything Scarlet,” Len says kissing his boyfriend as Mick kisses Barry’s head.  
“Thank you all for coming, Cassandra sends her apologies. She wanted to be here so that she could meet you all, but she had a prior engagement. Now, everyone grab a cupcake and on the count of three we’ll bite in and find out if we’re going to have a son or a daughter,” Hartley says and everyone takes a cupcake.  
“Ready? One, two, three, now!” Hartley says and they all bite in and they all look into the cupcakes and find pink cake.  
“It’s a girl!” Hartley says excitedly and hugs David and they share a kiss.  
“Congrats guys, looks like team Flash will soon have a bouncing new edition,” Barry says and Hartley and David separate in order to be swept into the arms of their friends and Hartley and David


End file.
